


This strange new world I knit

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Secret Santa, steven loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Steven decides that Beach City should have a secret santa, of course Sadie gets Lars.





	

**Day 27 - Gifts**

 

Steven in his 14- year old love everyone and everything wisdom, starts a city wide Secret Santa. Connie had advised him to make a simple rule that all presents should be under $5, and so Steven went around with a hat containing the names of all the residents.

Of course, Sadie pulled Lars name out of the hat. She smiles an awkward smile and hopes the blush doesn’t spread to fast over her pale face.

“Thanks Steven”

It’s hard to buy a present for Lars. She knows he will scoff at whatever she buys, that’s a given with Lars. Whether he will like it when not in the company of other people, is anyone's guess. 

Steven, throws a big gift giving ceremony out on the beach Christmas eve. She’s nervous carrying this big wrapped box, with the simple cardboard tag that read ‘For Lars’.

She opens hers, it’s a cute little doughnut keyring with a cute face, and dangly arms. Kiki comes over and reveals it’s from her. She loves the keyring, automatically attaching it to the keys for the Big Donut. 

As Kiki walks away, she see’s Lars open his box, the smile that overtakes his face, before being quickly masked by the steely face he always has. She feigns illness and retreats before he can find out it’s from her. It’s safe in her room, tiny headphones in her ear promising in tinny tones that it will be okay. Until a knock breaks the spell the music has cast over her.

Behind the door, is Lars, bashful, dorky smile on his face.

“Where d’ya pick this up then Sades”

“huh?”

He just glances down at the box precariously balanced in his arms.

“Oh, the market. I just saw it and it had to be….” She trails off, distracted by the dorky smile, forms the sentence “How did you know it was me”

Lars’ response is simple,

“Everyone else knew who their presents where from but me. And you had disappeared so I figured”

He’s right and he knows it from the look on her face, barges in to the house. Sadie follows sheepishly. Once the box is placed safely on the floor he turns and encompasses her in a hug. Whispers in her ear thanks, and plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

Sadie silently thanks Steven. His wacky ideas bringing everyone together, she would wonder if that’s his mother’s influence, maybe remember the tape they watched, but instead Lars is grabbing her by the hand, taking her to the box.

**Author's Note:**

> My Heart is Split - Kerrigan & Loudermilk


End file.
